Forgotten Past - Sneek Peek #1
by Tech
Summary: Chris meets up with the strangest mutant he's encountered so far. (XMEN/NSYNC CROSSOVER) [Havn't got this one for awhile... sooo... SNEEK PEEK one what i've been doing...]


# "Forgotten Past"

# Sneak Peek #1 : Enter Raptor

As an explanation... I havn't been writing must coherent stuff on this one... Soo.. Im giving you some bits and peices that horst of fit together from what I have written, that dont really give any of the plot away. Mainly, they have to do with one of my faovorite characters in this story to write, Raptor.

"Yeah guys, I'll be around.I'm just gonna go check out the basketball court.See if I can learn some tricks from the locals and finally beat Justin."Chris waves as he walked out, not waiting for them to answer or respond.Walking towards the basketball hoop, he paused to hop up into a gazebo, deciding to case the area using the gazebo's elevated location.Spinning around after he'd climbed the steps, he stopped short and nearly fell back down the steps."I've fallen into Jurassic park!"He yelped, starring into the yellow eye of what appeared to be a Utah-Raptor.

"Whhhhat Jurrrrsssssic Parrrrrk?"The creature cocked its head curiously, the slits of it's pupils contracting and dilating as if it had trouble focusing in such close quarters.

"It's a movie." Chris's voice shook, but he figured he was pretty safe."You can talk?"

"Yesssss, Can tallllk."The reptilian head moved as it forced the words out of a mouth not designed for human speech."Nam issss Rapttttorrrr.Mutaaant.Xaviiir brrrring me herrrre."

"I'm Chris."He exhaled heavily, this was one of the most extreme mutants he had ever encountered.

"Chrrrrissss?"The head tilted again."Chrrrrisss, 'Frrraid of Raptorrr?"

"No.I'm not afraid of you.It's just that you surprised me.I wasn't expecting to see someone like you.I never noticed you in the cafeteria."

"No liiike Iiiin ssssiiiiide."Raptor jumped down the stairs."Come downnn.Canno sssseeeee Rrrrighttt dattt clossssse."

"Cant see right?"

"Chrrrrisss blurrrry.Rrraptorrr wantttt sssseee Chrrrrisss rrrrightt."The hissing voice rasped, becoming surprisingly clear to Chris.

"Chris!"It was Justin's voice. "Where are you?"

"OVER HERE JUSTIN!"He waved, hoping the blond would see him over the bushed.

"Jussss'inn?"Raptor stretched upright, looking easily over the bushes, the long curved claws on each foot curving and driving into the ground."Who Jusss'in?"

"He's a friend of mine.Can you see him?"

"Who's with you?"Justin popped around a bush, then froze for a moment.

"Justin, meet Raptor."Chris indicated the reptilian mutant standing next to him."Raptor, this is Justin."

"Pleassssssurrrr."The word came out as a long hiss, and the mutant took a step forward, his head bobbing.

"Nice to meet you."Justin nodded."You have to be Briar's friend Raptor."

"Brrrrierrrrr issss leeeader."The head bobbed again."Verrrry goood frrrrieeeen to Rrrraptorrr."

"Leader?"Chris sounded confused.

"It's a long story."

"Verrrry Looong, Yesss."Raptor jerked his head up confidently."Rrrraptorrr keeeeep Brrrrierrr Sssssafe, yesss.Den Rrrrraporrrr follow herrrrre."

"We gotta go Chris, we have to make that Press release about Lance and the crash."

"Yeah, I'm coming."Chris nodded.

"Whhhhat issss 'prrrresss rrrreleeesssse'?"

"We're really popular with other people, we sing.We're going to tell them some of what happened when our bus crashed."

"Dey liiike Mutttantsss?"Raptor seemed genuinely confused."You Firrrrsssst norrrmal huuuumaaan dat liiiike Rrrraptorrrrr."

"They don't know that Justin and Lance are mutants."Chris smirked slightly.

"Maaake Sssssensssse now."He nodded his head, the leathery muzzle bobbing madly."Chrrrrisss leeeeave now.Aforrrre Jusssss'in hurrrrrt Chrrrrrisss."

"By Raptor."

"Chrrrrisss 'ave niiiice day.Mebeee ssssiiing forrrrr Rrrraptorrr ssssomedayyy"

"I'll make sure me and the guys sing for you before we leave."Chris promised, then sprinted off after Justin, waving over his shoulder to the unusual mutant.

* * *

[mihalkel@newnorth.net][1] ©2000 Tech & Digital Insanity

   [1]: mailto:mihalkel@newnorth.net



End file.
